


The Highway of Regret

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt, he's been through a lot, just Logan trying to lose himself, kind of upsetting actually, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The storms are raging on the rolling sea, and on the highway of regret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highway of Regret

Logan kicked up the motorcycle, relishing in the roarof the engine, the feel of the metal vibrating under his hands, the scent of the gravel and soil kicked up under the wheels. He flexed his hands against the textured rubber of the handlebars, and he let his eyes slip shut, just for a second.

Fire is an emotion, he decided. Rage and fire taste the same in the mind. He let go of the handles, just for a second, and let himself veer off the road until the blare of a truck horn made him grab on again and gain control over the bike and over himself. He let out a long sigh, a blow of air that hit him in his own face as he sped along. He forced himself to lose himself; his memories of Jean, of the mansion, of Japan, all of it. He kept his eyes open, but he kept his mind carefully blank, and he flew down the highway.

The trees blew past in a blur of color, the sky a mess of spilled paints, the road a challenge waiting to be accepted. He exhaled slowly, and sped up, leaving himself somewhere far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
